Meck
Summary Meck is a young sorcerer plagued by the curse of his family in the form of a certain treasure that killed his father, and was handed down to him. He now travels, imbued with latent magic within him, and with a certain devil on his shoulder. His faithful raven is presumably his best friend. |-|False Goblin King Arc= Meck has played key parts in dealing with many major threats to the Borderlands, including Solta and Zrazar Shadowpelt. He is haunted by The Entity, which has become known as Joker. Meck was temporarily slain by Solta's goblins, though his new ally Astfgl saved him by bringing in certain potent friends. Appearance Meck is young, far younger than most of his magic user counterparts. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and a heavily freckled face. He carries a comically large bag with many pockets- the bag itself outsizes Meck's torso by a so-so margin, being half his head's length higher then it. Personality Meck is inquisitive and tends to lean towards stealth over raw shows of force. Meck is arguably among the most reasonable of Krieg's group, and has yet to attempt to scrap with The Yeomanry's representatives. Tends to rarely show fear, but would say that's because he has seen far worse.... When he does it stays with him all throughout the day. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Meck Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human Sorcerer Date of Birth: 529 AR Birthplace: Enstad, Verbobonc Weight: 64.57 kg Height: 157.48 cm Likes: Magic, Large Bags, Being Sane, Raven and valde. Dislikes: The Joker, Bad Luck, Disorder Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Using his Raven for recon, gathering information. Values: Flame, Friends, Potency Martial Status: Unmarried Status: Alive Affiliation: The Research Commission Previous Affiliation: Krieg's Adventurers Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, 9-A via Wand of Burning Hands | 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Animal Manipulation via Bag of Tricks, Summoning and Telepathy with Familiar, Stealth Mastery, Flight via Broom of Flying, Fire Elemental Summoning via Elemental Gem, Power Nullification via Ring of Counterspells, Fire Manipulation via Wand of Burning Hands, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation via Staff of Charming, Invisibility via Invisibility Sphere Scroll, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Limited Text Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Summoning, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Information Analysis, Omnilingualism via Comprehend Languages, Temporary True Sight, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Wall level (His Burning Hands have defeated squads of Hobgoblins, managed to damage Granth Razorquill severely, was a key part of killing Vek of the Pomarj) Small Building level via Wand of Burning Hands (The wand has the power of level 5 spells, which includes Fireball and Immolation) | Small Building level (Comparable to casters of Fireball) Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge arrows from point blank range) | Supersonic+ (Comparable to those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Comparable to Pinkie in physical strength) | Class 5 (Can somewhat grapple with Large creatures, which can weigh up to 1.81437 Metric Tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Could damage beings like Granth and Vek) | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked attacks from the Hobgoblin Elites) | Small Building level Stamina: Above Average, can maintain a combat ready position for extended periods of time Range: Dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: * Staff of Charming: This staff can be used to charm monster and humanoid alike into becoming friendly with its user. * Wand of Burning Hands: The wand is charged with a more potent form of Burning Hands, and is used often by Meck. * Circlet of Protection: This circlet functions as though a full helmet were on the user, without the weight and lack of sight. * Umrogz, Zrazar, and Meck's Spellbook: Contains all of Meck's magic. * The Joker's Box: This box is impossible to open, even through magical means, short of those of the gods themselves. * Bag of Tricks: The fluff in this bag can be thrown to summon an animal ally. * Elemental Gem of Fire: The gem, when crushed, will summon a large fire elemental for a brief while. * Ring of Counterspells: When charged with a spell, the ring will negate the spell when next cast on the wearer. * Potions: Meck's potions vary in use, but can afford him the ability to cure paralysis, remove fear, or make his morality totally undetectable. * Broom of Flying: Can fly much faster then Meck can run and can come to Meck from up to 300 yards away. He can only fly for 9 hours per day. Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score that allows him to cast potent magic even at low level Weaknesses: Limited amount of spell points with which he can cast spells, wands charges are limited, meaning extended combat could drain his resources Feats: * Fought Vek of the Pomarj along with Bayhard and Lizerd * Spied on the Stranger and gained huge amounts of knowledge on him * Defeated Zrazar Shadowpelt and brought the Displacer Beast Collar back to the Hedge Wizard Key: False Goblin King Arc-New World Arc | The Scourge of Ratholme Arc Note: This character is run by Darkmon cns at the VSBW table run by Mr. Bambu. Other Notable Victories: Anna Abramovna Bystrova (Outlierverse) Anna's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Darkmon cns pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 9